


Keeping Watch

by gradytravisjr



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradytravisjr/pseuds/gradytravisjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Red is keeping watch in the French countryside, Gordo pays him a little visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally trash fluff and im sorry it sucks, please forgive me. I ship them. HARD. I mean, like, Gordo is totally holding Reds hand in the beginning of the movie so like, come on, practically canon. Anyway.

A blonde man sat by the fire alone, taking the first watch long after everyone else had gone to sleep. The crew was tucked nicely under Fury, all curled up and using each other as pillows and blankets.  
The man blinked slowly at the fire and sniffled, the cold air making his nose run.

"Red?" A familiar voice broke the silence; the man turned to look into the darkness. A short and stout man rolled out from under the tank and crawled over quietly.

"You should be sleeping, Gordo." Red spoke gently, leaning down to grab the younger man by the scruff of the neck. Gordo nodded and sat with his back against the older man's legs.

"Couldn't sleep, missed you too much." Gordo yawned and let his head loll back against Red's thigh.

"Someone's gotta watch out for krauts." Red chuckled quietly, absentmindedly running a hand through Gordo's hair.  
The two sat silently for a while before Red heard soft snoring coming from the man below him. He smiled fondly and slowly took his jacket off, draping it over the sleeping man.

He took in the french countryside and let out a soft sigh. Everything was perfect at the moment.

By the time his small fire was just burning embers, Grady was up to take the next watch shift.

"Go on, get some sleep." Grady's accent was thick with sleep as he rubbed his eyes. Red shivered and shook Gordo, waking the man up and helping him to his feet.

"Buenos Noches." Gordo mumbled, sleepily stumbling back towards the tank with Red holding him close.

Red and Gordo crawled under the tank towards Bible and Wardaddy and curled up together. Gordo buried his face in Red's chest and was out like a light in no time at all. Red held the man close, back pressed up against Wardaddy's. He fell asleep quickly, surrounded by his family.


End file.
